The Unexpected Couple
by IJuna
Summary: Sharon organized an event for all the couples of Pandora. No one expected Vincent and Xerxes to be a couple. How will Vincent use this night to his advantage? Vincent Nightray x Xerxes Break


_So more fluffy Vincent x Xerxes. Ok I'm obsessed. _

_But I don't think you guys mind._

**The Unexpected Couple** -

Couples amongst the Pandora Agency were gathering to do a whole date group. People who work around the building were paired in one room. Sharon decided to go as Alice's partner just so she wouldn't be the host without a partner. Gil and Oz were going together, but they have been together for a long while now so if they didn't show it would have been more of a surprise. Sharon stood in the center of the crowd, "Does anyone know if we are missing people before we set out?" Sharon asked the crowd of couples.

"I'm sorry we're late." A voice called from the door. Everyone looked over and there was Vincent and Xerxes. Everyone instantly became dumb founded. They were both in their casual wear and holding hands. "I'm sorry did I miss something?" Vincent asked not understanding everyone expression. Xerxes blushed a bit since he knew what the looks were about. "Since when are you two dating!?" Sharon asked, shocked. "For a while now. I'm surprised Sugar never told you." Everyone instantly went into shock again. Did Vincent just call Break, SUGAR?

Sharon inhaled to regain composer. "Alright anyone else going to show up?" she asked again. When everyone was silent including the unexpected couple the mob of couples went to a restaurant in full force. Vincent, Break, Gil, Oz, Sharon and Alice all took up one table. It was like a booth, one long seat and everyone sat around one side. The waiter came by and everyone excluding Oz, Sharon and Alice ordered alcohol. Gil had gotten beer, Oz got a milkshake, Vincent got a bloody Mary, Xerxes got a Chi Chi, Alice got water and Sharon got a Shirley Temple.

The couples from the company took up the whole restaurant. It was extremely high class looking that Gil felt out of place at some points. Break was leaning on Vincent as he sipped his Chi Chi. Gil looked over to Break then looked at his brother, "Is he ok?" he asked. "Yeah, he was asleep all day. Once he really gets to the ice cream of his Chi Chi he'll be ok." Vincent responded. Gil nodded and sipped his beer watching Oz be like a little kid drinking his strawberry milkshake happily.

Vincent wrapped an arm around Break and whispered, "Are you still sore sugar?" Break just nodded. Vincent kissed the top of his head. "You ordered a Bloody Mary, how suitable for you." Xerxes tiredly teased. Vincent chuckled, "Oh hush~" Vincent flipped through the menu, "I'm gonna get something we can share since you're not all that awake yet." Vincent said. Break nodded.

The waiter came by and everyone ordered. When they came back Alice had the biggest plate of meat anyone had ever seen. Sharon had little sandwiches. Oz had what to seem like a thick soup which he shared with Gil. Vincent ordered pasta with red sauce which he was more than happy to share with Xerxes. Vincent wrapped a fork full of pasta then fed it to Break.

It took some time but by the time the Chi Chi was gone and all the pasta was gone Xerxes woke up. Once Sharon verified that everyone was done eating everyone was out of the restaurant. Sharon now announced to everyone, "Roam around the city as you please but keep in mind in one hour I want everyone at the park for a big surprise!" All the couples disbanded in different directions.

Vincent found a little plaza area that was lit by street lights and a little band was playing. There were gorgeous women dancing with male partners in the artificially lit circle. "We should dance!" Vincent suggested pulling Break into the crowd of dancing people. "Vincent I don't dance." Break admitted as Vincent held one of his hands and placed one of his boyfriend's hands on his shoulder then his own hand on the other's waist. "Oh hush, just relax, close your eye, and listen to the music." Vincent said, not agreeing with Break. Break closed his eyes and Vincent started to lead. There was no tripping and no "bickering" of the feet. You could see they were more in tuned then most of the men-women couples. "Now open your eye." Vincent said and his boyfriend opened his eye his crimson red eye. "You've been dancing perfectly this entire time." Vincent complimented his lover. Xerxes blushed then felt his boyfriend's lips kiss his gently.

The music suddenly picked up pace and Vincent grinned. Xerxes got nervous again. Vincent held his lover in close, "Don't be scared just follow my lead." He said trying to comfort. Everyone picked up pace and whenever the trumpets wailed Vincent would spin Xerxes out then pull him back in. This made a smile grow on Break's face. Vincent whispered into his boyfriend's ear "You have a very handsome smile" then ended up swooping Xerxes off his feet, "And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." After Vincent finished his sentence Xerxes leaned up and kissed him before having Vincent pull him up again.

They must have just danced the hour away, because Vincent checked his watch and they only had a minute to get to the park. "The time went by fast. Shall we go?" Vincent asked Break. "Of course. Sharon was nice enough to put this whole event together why should we disappoint?" Break replied. Vincent nodded and the two ran to the park. Everyone was standing at the entrance in awe. The park was covered in blankets. Sharon was in the front of the crowd. "Each blanket is meant for one couple! Sit wherever you like!" She explained excited. The Nightray boys separated themselves pretty well. Gil and Oz sat near the front and Vincent and Break sat in the back row.

Xerxes sat in Vincent's lap, trying to stay warm under the cold moon. Suddenly there was a whistle noise then a crack. Fireworks! There was an explosion of Red, White, Blue, and what was that yellow? Everyone was in awe. Sharon organized such an amazing event. Vincent laid to watch the fireworks better. Break cuddled up to him. "I love you Lollipop." Vincent mumbled. "I love you too Plushie." Break returned.

Once the fireworks were over the couples were herded to a plaza where the street lights were bright. Reim had a camera out and asked if everyone would make a group for a photo next to their partner. Gil and Oz along with Vincent and Break were kneeling in the front. Reim took the photo. Then everyone kneeling or sitting stood up and everyone sort of quietly mingled. Sharon then commented, "I hope none of you break up. Then this picture will just make you feel guilty!" she giggled. Vincent commented back, "I know we won't." Sharon blinked, "How do you know?"

Vincent moved his ponytail to the side and got on one knee. "Xerxes Break. The Mad Hatter and the one who has stolen my heart…" Everyone was surprised. Was what was going to happen what they thought was going to happen!? Vincent took out a box and opened it to show a silver ring. There were no diamonds, just silver just hints of gold on the brim. "Will you marry me?" Vincent had finished with. Xerxes didn't know what to say or do. He would have never thought in a thousand years someone who purpose to him! "I-"Break started with a stutter, then paused, "Of course I will Vincent." He finished with a smile.

_-The End-_

_Chi Chi- vodka, blue curacao, cream of coconut, pineapple, ice cream_

_Bloody Mary- tomato juice, vodka, lemon, Worcestershire, celery salt_


End file.
